What Do You See
by LanternLight13
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's relationship through the eyes of various characters. Friendship with implied romance. Includes Walter, Detective Lance, Laurel, Thea and Diggle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be six chapters long and each chapter will correspond to a different character's opinion on the Oliver/Felicity relationship. The chapters stand alone and the order doesn't matter, they just fitted together this way.**

**This occurs after season one, sometime in the future, and doesn't reference any specific events. **

**Chapter Index:**

**1. Walter Steele**

**2. Detective Lance**

**3. Laurel Lance**

**4. Thea Queen**

**5. John Diggle**

**6. Oliver Queen**

* * *

WALTER STEELE

"Where have you been?" Felicity hissed as Oliver walked out of the elevator, Diggle a step behind him. "I've been stalling for twenty minutes. I had to make them _coffee_." She said the last word with all the indignation that it deserved.

"Sorry," Oliver said. "There was a little incident."

"Did you get shot again?" Felicity whispered shouted, half in worry and half in exasperation.

"He's fine," Diggle answered as Oliver glared. "One got away but not for long."

"Good. Not that he got away, that's bad. Good that you got him." She shook her head. "Right, um, the meeting. Jackson has a lot of issues with trying to scale down the budget but he's been talking with Walter while waiting for you and they seem to be working something out."

"Who else is in there?" Oliver asked as he straightened his tie.

"You have no idea what meeting you are walking into, do you?" Felicity accused. "You're here for the preliminary finance meeting. Walter is here as a consultant, but you're hearing the budget report from Fredrick Jackson, Head of Finance, and the department manager Peter Kane. Ms Rochev asked to be advised of anything major, but didn't think her presence necessary right now. Thank God," she added under her breath.

Oliver gave her a nod and squared his shoulders before striding into the boardroom, apologising for his lateness. Felicity followed a second later with a tablet already loaded with the documents he would need and took a seat to his right, across from Walter. He gave her a warm smile which she returned before Oliver started the meeting.

It was a long meeting; the department head Jackson had been given the nearly impossible task of cutting the budget in an effort to reduce Queen Consolidated's expenses. He had done the work, researching each individual department's needs versus wants, but it was up to Oliver to decide which got the worst of the budget change. Jackson just had to advise him and Walter was there as a fresh opinion, who had experience with the intricacies of the company's finances. Oliver himself said his one goal was to not have to fire anyone. That would be a last resort despite what Isabel Rochev had been telling him; that the company came first.

After an hour they were getting nowhere fast and they had turned from reasoning to arguing. Oliver called for a break and Jackson agreed. Peter Kane, an older man in his forties and already balding, started to stretch but Felicity knew that he had been texting on his phone under the table for the last half hour, never having actually contributed. She sensed that while Kane was in a managerial position, he didn't do any work, just gave it to other people, much like her old supervisor in IT. However her supervisor was that way because of ignorance not laziness.

Sitting back in her chair Felicity took out her tablet to look at the news reports and inconspicuously check the police feed for news on Oliver's morning exploits.

"Hey, love, fetch me another coffee would you," Kane requested and it took a moment for Felicity to realise that he was talking to her.

Plastering on a fake smile that would rival Oliver's Felicity stiffly rose and went to do his bidding. Bowing to the inevitable she made enough coffees for everyone, as well as a tea for Walter because you could take the man out of England but you couldn't take England out of the man.

Carefully balancing the tray of drinks Diggle graciously opened the door to the boardroom for her and they shared a look of resignation for their shared roles as Oliver Queen's personal employees.

Placing a cup in front of Oliver he thanked her with a surprised smile. Walter chuckled when she gave him the tea and Jackson nodded at her gratefully when she placed his off to the side away from the sea of paperwork he had spread in front of him. Kane barely looked at her as she passed him a cup too engrossed in his phone. He took notice of her when he took the first sip and made a face.

"More sugar next time, sweetheart," he commented.

"Of course, Mr Kane," she responded frostily.

"You got any cakes or a muffin to go with this, babe?" he asked as he noisily slurped at his coffee, still playing with his phone.

"I'll check," Felicity said before stalking out.

Diggle found her in the small kitchen area on the floor, angrily rummaging through the fridge.

"Anything you'd like to say, Felicity?" he asked. "Before you go out there and scare the poor man with your loud voice."

"Ugh," Felicity groaned. "He is such a…such a pig! I mean, really? Fine, okay, I can deal with being called 'love' or 'sweetheart' from a random guy if they are fatherly or grandfatherly, I think it's sweet. Well it also depends on how they say it and the context because there are several I can think of…" Diggle coughed pointedly and she regrouped. "That guy just makes it demeaning. And the 'babe' thing? Do not get me started on that. It's just creepy and I have to find the man a muffin. Maybe I'll give him biscuits instead just to spite him."

"You're powers of revenge are terrifying, Felicity," Diggle deadpanned.

She snorted. "Oh, no I'm saving that for later." Even Diggle had to admit that a pissed off Felicity was a scary thing. Oliver could terrify you but Felicity would ruin you.

She pulled a ready-made platter of fruit from the fridge, prepared by the caterer she regularly hired for long meetings and changed her expression from a scowl to a pleasant smile. "And now I have to go smile and be polite because no assistant of Oliver Queen's would ever speak out of turn." She took a deep breath, "Thanks, John, for listening."

"No problem, just as long as you listen to me when I rant about being the driver."

"The best driver," Felicity emphasised, patting him on the arm and returning to the boardroom.

Felicity placed the platter on the table in reach of the men and went back to her seat. Kane looked up as she passed for the first time and she just knew he wasn't looking at her back. She was proved right a moment later when she heard the sound of paper hitting the ground. She spun around to see some of Kane's files, which he had yet to touch, on the floor.

"Get that would you, love," Kane said.

Felicity looked at the papers and knew that he was trying to perve at her butt. She smiled sweetly. "No."

Turning around she returned to her seat. A glance at Diggle's face, who was standing in the corner of the room, showed that she hadn't imagined the whole thing. She hid behind her tablet when she felt Kane's gaze on her.

After looking through her notes on her tablet for a few minutes Felicity dared to look up at the table again. Walter and Jackson were talking together while Kane appeared to be now dividing his time between leering at her and looking at his phone. She turned to Oliver and froze when she saw the look on his face.

"Mr Kane," Oliver said smoothly, head tilted to the side with a predatory smirk. "What do you think a proper term of address it?"

Kane's head popped up, his eyes wide in surprise. Jackson and Walter stopped talking to listen. "I don't understand," he said.

"How would you address me?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, Mr Queen or sir, I suppose."

"Good," Oliver smiled. "So I would never catch you calling me sweetheart or babe then?" he asked bluntly.

"No, Mr Queen," Kane spluttered.

"Then I would thank you not to address Ms Smoak in such a way. It is unprofessional and disrespectful."

Kane frowned and went to defend himself but Oliver cut him off.

"I would think very carefully about what you are about to say, Mr Kane. While Ms Smoak has very willingly provided us with refreshments it is not in her job description and she has done so out of politeness only. She is in fact your superior at this company."

Felicity watched as Kane's face went from an unusual red to very white. Sneaking a glance at the other men at the table she saw Walter was failing to hide a grin while Jackson was only managing slightly better. Diggle appeared to be hiding laughter under the pretence of a coughing fit.

"Are we clear, Mr Kane?" Oliver demanded.

"Yes, Mr Queen."

"I will require a written apology to be delivered to Ms Smoak by this time tomorrow and you will participate in a seminar for sexual harassment in the workplace." Oliver made a show of straightening out his files before he added on an afterthought, "And Mr Kane, if you cannot participate in the second half of this meeting I will have no choice but to ask Ms Smoak to compile a performance review on your work in the finance department."

"Of course, Mr Queen," Kane replied hastily.

Felicity resolutely did not look at Oliver as he resumed the meeting, in fact she did not make eye contact with any of the people in the room. Her tablet was her new best friend she decided.

The meeting eventually wrapped up, Kane having contributed after being forced to realise that his CEO may not be a business expert but he should not be taken lightly.

Felicity escaped the meeting quickly and waited in Oliver's office while he answered a few last questions from Jackson. Kane had disappeared as quickly as Felicity had. Walter went into the hallway to wait for Oliver as they were having lunch out together, Thea included.

Finally Oliver walked into his office to see a mad looking Felicity, her arms crossed across her chest.

* * *

Walter watched in amusement as Felicity started to point her finger at Oliver's chest. He had his hands up in a defensive position as she backed him up against his desk.

Walter couldn't hear the argument through the glass wall but he did unashamedly move himself so he had a good view without being conspicuous.

He had watched Felicity quietly suffer through the meeting, doing tedious tasks without thanks and remaining polite towards Mr Kane's unprofessional manner. Everything he knew about Felicity told him she should have been putting the man in his place. Everything he knew about Felicity told him that she never would accept a role as an assistant and that she was entirely too qualified for the role.

When he had first discovered that Oliver had hired the young woman as his EA, Walter had assumed Oliver was abusing his power and forcing her to change her job and ultimately give up her career in IT. That Felicity had done so was even more surprising. He knew the rumours circulating about Oliver and his decidedly young and blonde assistant but whatever else he didn't know about the situation, he knew Felicity wasn't that kind of girl and Oliver had demonstrated how much he respected her.

Now, his feelings on the matter were somewhat resolved as he watched Felicity tell Oliver exactly what she thought of that meeting. The respect went both ways it seemed as she had held back while in company only on his behalf.

Walter chuckled as he watched the fiery blonde punch Oliver in the arm, which just confused the poor man more than hurt him. If he was to guess, he would say that Felicity was telling Oliver off for confronting Kane, saying something along the lines of it wasn't his place and she could have handled it. He watched as Oliver tried to defend himself but Felicity wouldn't let him and the boy wisely stood down.

What surprised Walter was when a second later Felicity stood on tiptoes and gave Oliver a small kiss on the cheek before she quickly walked out of the office. She didn't see Walter as she walked past and entered the elevators.

Eyeing the stunned look on Oliver's face and the accompanied blush, Walter suddenly had a very good idea of why Felicity agreed to work with Oliver and why he had asked her in the first place. The boy was evidently protective of her, while Felicity was honest with him which was something Oliver would not be used to.

Whatever form it took, whether it be friendship maybe changing into something more, Walter recognised true affection when he saw it.

* * *

**A/N: Just a public service notice here readers. If you think you could be suffering from sexual harassment in your workplace, you probably are. Just a person looking at you sexually can count. It is more common for women to be harassed but men can be as well, and it doesn't matter the gender of the harasser. The internet should easily provide a definition for sexual harassment in your state/country and what you can do about it. Even if you don't think you are being harassed, have a look at the definition anyway because it might surprise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the responses to this story! Here's some action and suspense for you.**

**Contains mild-ish violence.**

**Do not try this at home, kids.**

* * *

DETECTIVE LANCE

Felicity couldn't believe it, but she was bored. Bored enough to do _filing_.

Oliver had gone to an investor's lunch, trying to schmoose some people into investing into Queen Consolidated by plying them with good food and fine wine. The idea was to do business without realising you were doing business, hence why Felicity wasn't there as a visual reminder that Oliver was a CEO.

Felicity wasn't disappointed that she couldn't go, though Diggle did promise to bring her back some of the food, but after an hour alone in the office she had nothing left to do. All of her arrow work was on hold until one of the many criminals she was tracking made a move. All of her QC work was up to date, she had even made her way down to IT to offer her services, but they were for once not struggling without her. With nothing else to do she had resorted to tidying up her desk, Oliver's desk and then the entire office. This only left the filing.

After a few minutes of sorting she had a small pile of files that had to be given to an assortment of department heads. Usually that meant she would notify _their_ assistants so they could come retrieve them, but she was bored and could use the walk. Gathering her phone and her files she left Oliver's office.

She started at the finance department directly under Oliver's office, swarming with people, and left the IT department until last hoping that a problem would have arisen by the time she got there.

The IT department was still running smoothly so Felicity was forced to return to her office. She figured she would just watch a movie on her computer until Oliver turned up. These lunches had a way of going for a lot longer than usual when the food and alcohol were being paid for by someone else.

Stepping out of the elevator on the top floor, now carrying a new pile of files which the departments had given her as she passed out her own, she collided with a firm chest.

Gasping she stepped back, clutching at the files as they nearly fell from her arms. She looked up at a pair of brown eyes.

"Sorry," the man chuckled, "I was in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh, um, can I help you with anything?" Felicity asked, adjusting her glasses. No one else was up here except for her and she figured he had come up to see Oliver and found her desk absent. He looked the corporate type in a suit with a briefcase. He probably thought she was a new intern rather than an executive assistant with the way she was handling herself. She was right.

"No, no," the man reassured, pushing the button for the elevator quickly. "I was just leaving a gift on my girlfriend's desk," he said gesturing to _her_ desk.

A look of confusion passed over her face and the man noticed. He tensed and Felicity thought on her feet, her instincts telling her that something was wrong. "I didn't think Felicity had a boyfriend," she supplied.

"I'm trying to convince her," he winked, before stepping around her and into the elevator.

Once the doors closed in front of the man Felicity counted to three before running to her desk. Nothing had been touched as far as she could tell and there was no gift. Turning to her computers she pulled up the security feed of the office. At first the image on the screen seemed perfectly normal. Except she was watching it in real time and she couldn't see herself, the office was empty. She even waved her arms around to test it. Someone had hacked Queen Consolidated's security feed and replaced the video footage.

As someone who had spent the last year hacking her way into secure systems Felicity had had the foresight to install a secondary offline server with some pretty heavy security programs for Oliver's office. It meant that she could do arrow work without leaving a footprint on the QC servers. Accessing this server now she found untainted security footage of the office and wound it backwards trying to see what the man had been doing up there all alone.

He had walked the floor, breaking into Oliver's locked office - she _had_ locked it before she left; she wasn't that irresponsible – and spent a long time under the table in the private boardroom. The camera didn't pick up what he was doing, Felicity had no idea what it was but hoped it wasn't some weird stalker-obsessive thing, and then he had walked out, running into her.

Felicity stood up from her computers and bit her lip indecisively. On one hand the guy had already left, probably made it out of the building already so calling security wouldn't do anything. On the other hand he had lied to her face, convincingly she admitted if only she hadn't have been the prop in the lie.

Well, either way she would be driven crazy if she didn't check under the table.

Slowly she made her way through Oliver's office and into the boardroom where the huge table took up the entire centre of the room. Crouching down she stole a look, expecting to see nothing or if anything a forgotten pen. She found she lost pens uncommonly fast as an EA.

Instead she found a detonation device, a timer counting down and a lot of plastic explosive attached to the underside of the table.

She reeled backwards, falling on her butt and scooting away until she hit the wall.

_04:25_ the timer had read.

Kicking off her heels she launched herself to her feet and sprinted through the office to her computer. Oliver's computer was closer but wasn't turned on. In a matter of keystrokes she had sounded the evacuation alarm for the entire building. Immediately an alarm sounded through the PA system. But she knew it wouldn't be enough time, not for the entire tower to get out and away.

Taking a deep breath Felicity took precious time to consider her options and hit the truth. For everyone to evacuate the building it would take more than four minutes. Closer to twenty in truth. She didn't know much about explosives but she could guess that the amount there was enough to make a very, very big explosion.

"Please let me live," she begged the ceiling before grabbing her phone, tablet and her toolset from her desk drawer. She may not be in IT anymore, but she had been working on computers since she was little and she always had the tools needed somewhere close by.

Dialling a number on her phone she ran back to the boardroom and crawled under the table until she was staring up at the explosive device.

_03.18_

"_Ms Smoak, how can I help you?_" Officer Lance asked as he answered his phone.

"There is a bomb at the Queen Consolidated building set to go off in just over three minutes. The building is being evacuated as we speak."

"_Please tell me you are getting as far away as you can_," Lance growled.

"Um, I can't tell you that."

"_Dammit, Felicity. What do you need?_"

She had already been searching on her tablet for information on the bomb, looking up the parts, serial numbers, anything she could. "I need to know how to disarm it."

_02.41_

"_What can you see?_"

Taking a quick picture with her phone she sent it to him. He asked a few specific questions and she answered as best she could. Lance was by no means an explosives expert, but they had a history of disarming things over the phone, and he definitely knew more than her.

_01.29_

"_It looks like you've got the timer on a small amount of explosive," Lance said. "This small piece will be detonated and that will trigger the rest of the explosives to go off to create a bigger blast."_

Felicity compared Lance's theory to pictures on the internet and her own device. She agreed with him. "Okay. So what do I do now?"

_01.16_

"_I can't tell you how to disarm it. I don't know what I'm dealing with and there could be anti-tampering measures. The best I can offer is to remove the timer and the explosive attached, take it far away from the rest of it and hope the blast is small enough to avoid triggering the rest_."

"I think I can do that."

"_How much time is left?_"

"Less than a minute."

Lance cursed. "_Okay. I want you to very carefully…_"

Trying not to shake Felicity followed Lance's instructions. She presumed that she did okay when she didn't explode.

"Alright, I've got it." She looked down at the small object sitting in her hand that could cause so much destruction.

_00.13_

"_Now get rid of it!_"

_00.09_

Rolling out from under the table Felicity ran into Oliver's office.

_00.03_

Throwing the device with all her might it sailed through the office doorway and out into the corridor as Felicity dived behind Oliver's desk.

* * *

Lance ducked instinctively as the top floor of the Queen Consolidated building exploded, the windows blowing out and a ball of fire evaporating into the air.

"Felicity!" he shouted into his phone, looking up from the pavement as the people around him screamed and ducked away from the falling glass. He didn't get an answer.

The next half hour went excruciatingly slow. Not even his badge would get him into the building until the bomb squad had cleared every floor in case there was another device.

Eventually two members of the bomb squad came downstairs and headed straight to the ambulances on site with a woman in their arms.

Lance ran over as she was loaded onto a stretcher and there, scratched, bruised and a little worse for wear was an alive Felicity Smoak.

"You scared me," he laughed in relief as she smiled at him in between the paramedics rushing around her.

"I scared me," she admitted.

Felicity refused to go to hospital as her injuries looked worse than they were. Most of the scratches on her arms and face were from the interior glass walls shattering and the bruises from where bits of wreckage had fallen on her. The worst was a minor burn on her leg from where a piece of smouldering debris had landed. She had no broken bones, no concussion and aside from smelling like smoke and being covered in ash, she had no complaints.

Felicity was left alone as more people with injuries emerged – some caused by the panic of a building-wide evacuation and some from the glass that had rained down on the street. Looking pleadingly at Lance he got the message and escorted her away from the ambulances and to somewhere quieter. The press were already arriving and with all the employees from QC milling around the street the whole area was becoming a gridlock.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Lance asked as he helped her limp over to a seat to the side of the building, shielded from view by the bomb squad's van. The second van had already left with the unarmed device, taking it to a secure location for it to be analysed then destroyed.

"I'd feel better if I had my own shoes," she said looking down at the large combat boots someone had found for her. With the boots and the spare jacket loaned from the police, both entirely too large for her, she looked like a kid playing dress up. That only made the whole event more trying for Lance.

"What were you thinking, Felicity?" he demanded. "You could have died!"

"There wasn't enough time to get out." She shrugged, "I figured I'd make my last few minutes count."

"You…I…that's…"

"Tell me you would not have done the same, Detective?"

"We both know the answer to that."

He looked into the determined eyes of this young woman who he always seemed to be underestimating. There really was no question to whether or not she would have evacuated with the rest. He sometimes forgot that this was a woman who knew her own mind, knew her own abilities and routinely put this to use in a less than legal way every night, but always to help others.

Lance sighed; Felicity Smoak had a way of sneaking up on you.

He sat down beside her on the bench and gently took her hand, careful of the scratches, communicating his understanding and support in the one simple gesture. They stayed like that until another police officer, this one on duty, came for Felicity's statement.

"I'll drive you home," Lance said when Felicity was no longer needed at the scene.

"That's not necessary," she said, "not that I don't appreciate the offer."

"Oh?"

"Oliver is probably around here somewhere and he is going to want to check on me, he can get pretty worried." She seemed to realise what she had just said. "Not that I'm anything special because Mr Queen would of course be worried about all his employees when his building explodes and just wondering where his assistant is so he can…get some assistance." She coughed awkwardly.

Lance wasn't going to comment on the rumours that he had heard about Mr Queen and his new assistant, most of which alluded to a different side of their working relationship. He knew the stories about Oliver Queen often had some truth to them, he just hoped that Felicity was smart enough to realise what kind of man he was.

The man himself appeared just then with shouts of the press following him. Oliver Queen looked like a man possessed, he was obviously searching for something and God help the people in his way.

Felicity noticed him as well and stood quickly, catching his eye. Lance watched as he ran over and swept Felicity up in his arms before she could say anything.

He watched on from the side, a little uncomfortably, as Oliver held onto Felicity. He was saying something to her, too soft for Lance to hear, but he could tell a lot by how he was holding her. He had one arm around her waist and the other cradling her head like he was afraid to put her down. He did though, eventually, but kept his hand on her cheek as he thoroughly looked her over cataloguing her injuries. Lance could understand his panic, Felicity was covered in bandages and her skirt and blouse were either burnt in places or ripped. Oliver's expression of relief dropped into one of anger as Felicity became nervous and started to babble about her injuries, telling him they were only superficial but breaching the subject of how she had willingly disarmed a bomb in the worst possible way. Even Lance had to cringe for the boy with Felicity's poor delivery. Oliver pulled her into another hug and Lance watched as Felicity visibly calmed down.

Tucking Felicity under his arm, supporting her as she limped, Oliver approached Lance.

"Thank you," Oliver said firmly.

"Ah, any time," he said, scratching his head uncomfortably. Lance had expected something flippant, a joke even, but not a serious Oliver Queen.

Felicity smiled a bright smile at him before Queen escorted her to his waiting car, helping her along while shielding her from the press.

Lance liked to think that he was a good judge of character, even if Queen received more of his ire than strictly necessary. But it was obvious that he cared for Ms Smoak, different than what an office relationship would entitle and much more than just a simple friendship. He had never caught the boy looking at his daughter like that.

Well, Lance thought stunned, Felicity Smoak must be the only person in the city who knew the kind of man Oliver Queen really was.

* * *

**A/N: Another public service announcement. ****If it looks dangerous/suspicious/explosive don't touch it and call a professional. ****This chapter is what NOT to do and as I was writing it I'm thinking, wow, this is as stupid as going upstairs in a horror movie. In**** real life the rule of thumb is leave it to the experts and get out of there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Congratulations on making it this far. This was actually the first thing I wrote for this story and where I got the idea for the multiple points of view.**

**No warnings apply.**

* * *

LAUREL LANCE

It was Oliver Queen's birthday party so of course anyone who was someone was at Verdant to help him celebrate. And, Felicity thought, her as well.

Her cab dropped her off at the well-lit club entrance where the line to enter was already spilling out onto the pavement. She climbed out slowly, her hemline a little shorter and her heels a little higher than she was accustomed to. This was one of the few times she was here for the nightclub and not what was underneath.

She eyed the long line as she uncertainly walked up to the bouncer with the guest list. A few girls in the line, wearing the usual short skirts and low tops, glared at her and Felicity hoped that she wouldn't have to turn around and find the back of the line. Though if that was the case she would probably just sneak in through the basement.

"Your name, miss?" asked the bouncer.

"Felicity Smoak."

He didn't even look at the list before he lifted up the rope barrier. "Right this way, Ms Smoak. If you head over to the VIP section Mr Queen has arranged for a private table."

"Thank you," she responded with a smile, which had nothing to do with the glares from the girls in the line, nothing at all.

It was a warm night and she didn't have a coat to check so she headed straight over to the VIP section. Skirting the seething mass that was the dance floor, yet another popular DJ standing on the stage, she headed up the stairs to the top level.

She was directed to her table and broke into a smile when she was the man that was waiting for her.

"John," she said in greeting. "You've got the night off too?"

"Not quite," he laughed. "I volunteered to keep an eye on things downstairs in case there was an emergency." On the table next to his beer was a tablet showing the various feeds that were usually found on the computers in the basement.

"I figured that I would do the same," Felicity shrugged. "There is no way that we fit in with this crowd." She looked around briefly and just in that glance she spotted a senator's son, an actress and several models. Anyone who was someone, and Felicity and Diggle she amended.

"Come on, Felicity," Diggle joked, "surely you know most of these people by now. You do schedule all of Oliver's meetings."

"Not funny," she said stealing his beer and taking a swig.

"Hey," he protested.

"Pass me the tablet."

He complied and they spent the next hour running background checks on the people around them. Or at least Felicity did, pointing out their latest scandals or trying to figure out their secrets while Diggle watched on fondly or laughed, depending on how farfetched she got.

"You do realise that I am not your girlfriend and I will not be braiding your hair at the end of the night," he said deadpan.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Like men don't gossip. Besides this is just people-watching with a little tech help. We can talk about football or baseball if it helps."

"You follow sport?"

"No, but I can do statistics."

It wasn't until Felicity had been there for two hours that she saw Oliver, if only briefly. They made eye contact as he walked past, dragged by his sister, and he offered a regretful smile as she waved a greeting.

It was nearing midnight when Felicity decided it was time to go; her feet were killing her and the constant music had given her a headache. She never had been a club girl but she had done her dues by showing up, having a drink or two and convincing Diggle to dance one dance with her. She just had one last thing left to do before she went home.

Saying goodbye to Diggle she grabbed her purse and wound her way through the people in the VIP section heading towards where she had last seen Oliver. Spotting him finally, he was at a table looking out over the dance floor with all its flashing lights.

She hesitated for a second when she saw that it was Laurel standing next to him. They were currently not together but they still looked like a couple. Their body language was too familiar with Laurel leaning in to hear what Oliver said, resting a hand on his arm to steady herself in her sky-high heels. That was the other thing; they looked perfect together. Tonight she was wearing a tight blue number that was dignified but hugged her curves to accentuate her figure and it matched perfectly to Oliver's usual, but never unpleasant, outfit of a blue shirt and suit pants.

It was at that point that Oliver looked up and caught her eye. She had no choice but to walk over now.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked voice a little louder to be heard over the music.

"No," Oliver smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't found a moment to talk to you and Diggle."

"You've got a lot of friends," Felicity said looking at Laurel from the corner of her eye. Yeah, she was a little defensive when it came to Laurel. "I figured I should come say hello to you before I left."

Oliver frowned in surprise, "Already?"

"I got Diggle to dance with me, so I figured my night couldn't get any better."

"I saw," Oliver laughed. "I might have gotten a picture or two for evidence."

"You did not," she exclaimed. "Delete them now. I can't dance and I bet I looked horrible."

"You never look horrible, Felicity," he assured her, voice dropping with his sincerity.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Um, but yeah, I came here for a reason." Pulling a small parcel out of her purse she passed it over with a smile. "Happy birthday, Oliver."

"Felicity, you shouldn't have," he started to say but Felicity cut him off.

"Just open it, Queen."

Ripping open the wrapping paper he took a second to look at the gift before he let out a shocked laugh.

"I hope you like it," Felicity said. "When I realised your birthday was coming up I freaked out, because what do you get someone who has everything, not that you actually have everything. At first I was going offer you a complete service but I already do that." She looked at Laurel's blank face and Oliver's amused grin. "…Computer service. I said _computer_ service." She coughed. "Like I was saying, I hope you like it – eep."

Felicity squeaked as Oliver suddenly reached forward and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "It's perfect," he whispered in her ear before setting her down.

"Glad you like it," she smiled, looking down to hide her blush. "Anyways, I'll just be leaving now." Laurel was looking at her weird and it was making her feel more awkward than usual when she was in the same room as both Laurel and Oliver.

"I'll walk you out," Oliver offered.

"Oh, no, that's…"

"I insist."

Pushing her ahead, Oliver turned to Laurel, "I'll be back in a minute, if that's okay?"

"No, that's fine." She pointed to the birthday present. "Do you mind? I'll put it in your office for you, before it gets lost."

"That would be great, thanks."

Oliver disappeared after Felicity.

* * *

Laurel didn't look at the birthday present until she was safely in Verdant's office.

She had been taken by surprise when the blonde woman had wandered up to her and Oliver. It had taken a moment for her to recognise Felicity Smoak. She had always been in the background at Queen Consolidated when Laurel went to visit, sitting behind the desk outside Oliver's office. She always seemed to wear bright colours but Laurel realised that she had toned it down for the office. The magenta dress Felicity wore that night, with its respectable hemline but a sheer lace back, coupled with the bouncing blonde hair and lack of glasses was far, far away from what she remembered of the IT girl.

But what had really thrown her was the smile Oliver had graced her with and the hug. Oliver relaxing and being himself was a rare sight, usually she only caught it when they were together, just her and him, talking about the old days. The fact that this girl had inspired a true Oliver smile and a meaningful hug, not just a polite thank you kind of hug was astounding. Whatever this present was, it had to be huge. She was almost afraid to look at it.

But look at it she did and … she understood.

It was a photograph, framed in a nice wooden frame, with a sticky note attached to the side. Looking at the photo it was hard to appreciate why it had such an effect unless you really knew Oliver. It was taken at Big Belly Burger, the centre of the photo taken up by a garish looking piñata, Felicity standing to the side with a stick, blindfold on with her glasses sitting on top. On her head was a party hat with 'Birthday Girl' written on the side with glitter. John Diggle was standing in the background, arms crossed and leaning against the counter, looking like he was shaking his head at the madness but enjoying it nonetheless. At the bottom of the picture in the foreground was Oliver, ducking as if Felicity's last swing had come awfully close to hitting him. It was an action shot, half blurred at points, the flash meant that Oliver was almost washed out and the background was too dark and no one was actually facing the camera. On paper it sounded like a bad picture, one you delete not frame. But the beautiful thing, the one thing that had made Felicity choose this picture, was that they were all _laughing_.

Laurel read the accompanying note again.

'_Because you need to smile more_.'

She understood now that Oliver Queen was no longer hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warnings for slight coarse language.**

* * *

THEA QUEEN

Oliver had called Felicity just as she was leaving the office at Queen Consolidated and asked her to bring him some important files he forgot when he had left early at lunchtime. What Felicity thought as a long but simple task – she would have to drive out to his mansion and then back into the city – soon became a complete disaster.

When she finally made it to the mansion's front door it was dark and she was soaked to the bone from the heavy rain. Warily she knocked on the door and waited to see who she would have to explain her appearance to first.

She couldn't decide if she was lucky or not that Oliver answered the door himself.

"Felicity?" he asked eyes wide in shock.

She held out the thankfully waterproof briefcase, "Here are the files you wanted."

He grabbed the briefcase in one hand and her arm in the other and pulled her inside. "You're freezing! What happened?"

"Well it is raining."

"That's not what I meant."

They stared each other down and Felicity was the first to break. "I got the files you wanted and drove over here, which might I add is well outside of my job description and the only reason I did it was because I know you need these tonight so you can finalise the investment deal, and you really would be helpless without me…not me, me, just an assistant me, which really is all I do really, assist you that is."

"Felicity, breathe," Oliver instructed. "I am aware of how much you do for me and I thank you. Now, why were you in the rain?"

"I was driving along the road outside your house when my tire blew. I went to get my spare tire only to find out that it was flat so I had no choice but to walk and my umbrella decided to attack me halfway here so I had to walk in the rain and your driveway is really long. Really, _really_ long."

"Why didn't you call me?" Oliver demanded. "It's not like I was far away."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed him the huge crack in her screen. "When the tire went I swerved and it fell off the dashboard."

An angry expression appeared on Oliver's face and he looked like he was trying hard not to say anything that would annoy her.

"Hey," she defended herself. "I am not responsible for my tire blowing in the middle of a rainstorm when the road was slippery and at night on a barely lit road. I am a good driver."

"I wasn't saying you weren't," Oliver promised.

"Oh."

"I was just worried. It could have been a lot more serious than a walk in the rain."

"Speaking of, do you mind if I borrow a towel? I'm dripping on your very nice and probably very expensive floor."

Oliver remembered his manners and escorted her upstairs despite her protests of getting more floor wet.

On the way up he smirked. "Your umbrella attacked you?"

"Of course you would notice that," Felicity sighed. "The wind caught my umbrella and instead of turning inside-out and just blowing away, it managed to hit me in the head first." She rubbed the sore spot on her forehead to demonstrate her point.

Oliver had a hard time not laughing at that and Felicity rolled her eyes at his suppressed grin. "Just laugh, Oliver. We both know these things only ever happen to me."

"I would never laugh at you, Felicity."

"Right."

Oliver led her through the hallways until he opened a door and ushered her inside. Felicity looked around the large bedroom and noticed the few decorations and ornaments as well as the clutter of a lived in space. She stopped dead.

"Is this your room?"

"Uh, yeah," Oliver answered disappearing into what she assumed was his private bathroom.

Felicity made an effort to think her next few sentences through and managed to come out with the innocent but still embarrassing, "Your room is the size of my entire apartment. You could live in here. What do you even use all the other rooms for?"

"This and that," Oliver shrugged, passing her a towel.

Sighing in relief she started to dry her hair which was beyond curly by then. Removing her glasses she also carefully dried them so she could see without drops of water blurring her vision. When she put them on she found Oliver in front of her offering her a t-shirt.

"Here's something to change into," he offered. "It's all I've got that will fit you."

"What? Oh no, a towel is enough. I'll just call a cab and go home, I just didn't want to get water on everything while I waited."

"Just take the shirt, Felicity," Oliver sighed. "You are dripping wet and shivering. Change into this and I'll dry your clothes for you and then I'll get one of my drivers to take you home. Please."

"I…alright."

Stepping into the bathroom to change Felicity shed her clothes and pulled on the t-shirt that was definitely Oliver's. It came down to mid-thigh so at least she was kind of decent, or as decent as you could get while only wearing a man's shirt.

Gathering her drenched skirt, jacket and blouse she walked out, resisting the urge to pull down on the t-shirt's hem.

"I hope the shirt is, okay?" Oliver asked turning around when he heard her.

"It's fine," she answered. "It's lucky that you're so big." Felicity closer her eyes and wished that there was such a thing as a rewind button for real life. "Dammit, you know what I mean."

When she opened her eyes Oliver cleared his throat and stared down at the floor, which she found odd. "If you give me your clothes I'll go put them in the dryer and see if I can find something of Mom's that you can wear in the meantime."

"I'd appreciate it," was all Felicity got out before Oliver quickly disappeared.

She couldn't resist the urge to look around the room for long and figured Oliver wouldn't have taken her here if he didn't want her looking. Absently drying her hair with the towel she inspected the shelves and eventually settled at his desk where a laptop was sitting. She knew all his secrets, at least the ones that would be held on a computer, so she didn't feel guilty at all as she booted it up. Knowing how he had originally set up the computers at Verdant she had no doubt that she could improve his system in some way.

That was how Thea found her a few minutes later.

"It's not what it looks like," Felicity said weakly.

* * *

"It's not what it looks like?" Thea repeated. "You slept with my brother!"

Thea glared at Oliver's assistant who looked as shocked as Thea felt. They hadn't officially met, but Thea knew that Felicity had been around for a while before she got the assistant position. One of the reasons she had respected the woman was because she dealt with Oliver, she didn't just bow to his every command. She didn't play the games that she and her brother had grown up playing. Felicity was one of those rare genuine, if somewhat awkward, people. Thea was only now discovering the difference between a true friendship and what she had thought friendship meant, and she had hoped that she and Felicity could become this. The fact that she had wound up in her brother's bed undid everything Thea had respected about her.

"What?" Felicity gasped. "I thought I looked like I was snooping through his computer. Which I'm not. But, I am also not sleeping with your brother. Probably should have mentioned that one first."

"You are wearing his shirt and nothing else," Thea pointed out.

"Oh that." The blonde laughed nervously. "My tire blew and I couldn't change it so I had to walk here but I got hit in the head with my umbrella so my clothes were wet and Oliver offered me his shirt so I could not be wet and…yeah."

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard," Thea announced, crossing her arms. "I expected you to be different. I thought for some reason you saw the real Oliver and not the playboy everyone thinks he is."

"I do see the real Oliver," she whispered.

"No," Thea said. "You don't. You're just like the rest. No, you're worse. I can see the headlines now, 'Oliver sleeps with assistant'." Thea narrowed her eyes. "Oh my God you _were_ looking through his personal files. Are you going to sell the story of your experience to the highest bidder? Tell the magazines about the _real_ Oliver? Well, what's it to be?"

"I…_no_."

"Bitch! I wish Oliver had never met you!"

"_Thea_," Oliver thundered.

Thea whirled around to see her brother standing in the doorway. Of course he would take her side, Thea thought. "She–"

"No," Oliver growled. "Apologise to Felicity right now."

"She's using you," Thea burst out. "She's just a gold digger."

"You're wrong," Oliver said calmly.

He stepping into the room and stood between her and Felicity, who had her arms crossed and looked like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"She was looking through your computer," Thea tried again.

"She is an IT specialist, Thea. She can't resist fixing things and she knows how bad I am at computers."

"Okay, but…she's your assistant, Ollie. Why did you have to be so cliché and sleep with her?"

"What?" Oliver asked staring at her like she was crazy. "I didn't sleep with Felicity."

Felicity took this moment to cough and they both turned back to her. "Not this isn't an important conversation and everything, but I'm not wearing any pants."

"Right, sorry," Oliver said passing over a pair of their mother's yoga pants that Thea hadn't realised he was holding. "These should fit you."

Felicity grabbed them and all but ran into Oliver's bathroom.

"What is going on?" Thea demanded, turning on her bother.

"She was dropping some files off but her tire blew on the way here and she had to walk the rest of the way in the rain. I offered her something to change into while Raisa dries her clothes. Felicity and I are friends, Speedy. Just friends."

"I…are you sure? I mean she is stunning and smart to boot."

"Thea."

"I'm just saying, you could do a lot worse."

"Weren't you just totally against us being together?"

"That was before I realised how cute you two would be as a couple."

"Wow," Felicity said reappearing, "what did I miss?"

Thea watched as Oliver hid his face in his hand and Felicity looked at him in confusion. She turned to Thea and she took the opportunity to apologise.

"Sorry, Felicity," she said sincerely. "I'm just a little protective of my big bro."

"It goes both ways, don't worry," Felicity grinned.

Thea snorted, remembering Oliver's reactions to Roy. An idea hit her then. "So, me and Ollie were going to watch a movie tonight," she said with a mischievous smile. "Would you like to join us, Felicity?"

She stared at her blankly, Oliver's look mirroring hers.

"Good, we all agree then," Thea announced. Looping her arm through Felicity's she dragged her out the room, Oliver following reluctantly behind.

Thea enjoyed Felicity's company immensely and she couldn't help but notice the effect the blonde's presence had on her brother. They eventually started the movie and Thea couldn't hide her grin of triumph when half way through she looked up to see Felicity asleep and curled into her brother's side, who had without thinking wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Oliver needed someone in his life that would be there no matter what, and Thea thought Felicity was it. Felicity would always be Oliver's friend, but hopefully he would get his act together and realise that she could be so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know this is my favourite. No warnings apply.**

**I've included a few responses here, but feel free to skip to the story.**

_A few people asked 'What about Moira?' - Moira isn't included because I couldn't get a good read on her, she has after all been hiding her true intentions for most of the first season. Isabel Rochev falls into a similar category, but mostly she hasn't appeared enough to know what she's like. I kind of like her though. Tommy, well I just couldn't...I'm still in mourning._

_A few people were like 'I hate Laurel, woo Olicity!' - an opinion is an opinion, so here's mine...Laurel is an amazing character, she's smart, beautiful, stands up for what she believes in and takes action. Not to mention she is bad*ss (anyone who can take down a gunman in a floor length dress qualifies for this). So I don't believe she deserves the hate, but I also think she really needs to find the right man, because she's a total mess with Oliver and/or Tommy. So, woo Olicity, but still respect the other fictional characters, because they have fictional feelings too._

**In answer to the amazing reviews, thank you all. Totally made my day. **

* * *

JOHN DIGGLE

Felicity had been at her computers for hours now. Oliver had been sulking for longer. Not that he would call it sulking, he called it _training_.

They were in Verdant's basement after a night of Oliver patrolling the Glades. On the way he had run into Laurel and had tried, unsuccessfully, to have a conversation with her as the masked arrow guy. Along with the fact that Oliver and Laurel were currently getting over yet another disagreement in their friendship and were not currently talking, Oliver was taking it badly.

At first Felicity had said nothing as Oliver stalked in and immediately went to the sparing dummies and started to pulverise them.

After twenty minutes she had tried to initiate a conversation. He had broken the sparring dummy he was currently working on.

An hour later when Oliver was calming down – nowhere near calm, just calmer – Diggle offered himself as a sparring partner. He survived, but would be bruised tomorrow. He begged off after an intense half hour and limped past Felicity as he headed for his towel and drink bottle.

"This is ridiculous," Felicity muttered, pushing herself away from her desk with a frustrated growl. "He's acting like a two year old who lost his favourite toy," she said in response to Diggle's warning look.

She stomped over to the training mats on the other side of her computers where Oliver was steadily throwing punches at one of the dummies. He was as usual shirtless and wearing a look of deep concentration. Felicity knew though that it was a mask for his feelings. Whenever Laurel was involved the seemingly invincible Oliver Queen got hurt. At this thought some of Felicity's frustration at him disappeared, but none of her resolve; enough to know Oliver was like a caged animal right now and would lash out if provoked.

She kicked off her heels and walked over the mats until she was level with the sparring dummy and in clear view of Oliver. His eyes flicked to her once so she knew he knew she was there, but he didn't stop his movements. If anything his punches got faster and more brutal.

So it was a waiting game, Felicity thought grimly. She would win.

It took a while but eventually Oliver's punches started to lose their rhythm and strength as whatever thoughts that had kept him going were starting to weaken him instead of motivating him.

"Oliver," she said gently and he faltered. "Don't beat yourself up over this. And I mean that literally." She grimaced and looked down pointedly at his raw and bleeding knuckles.

Oliver went to argue but lost his steam before he could utter a word. With a groan he stepped away from her and sat down on the mats before falling backwards so he was on his back and looking up at the ceiling apathetically.

Felicity rolled her eyes; he really was like a two year old having a temper tantrum, and went to get the first aid kit.

Oliver didn't acknowledge her as she sat down next to him, gracefully tucking her legs under her skirt as she made herself comfortable. Taking one of his hands she started to clean and bandage his knuckles.

Once done she stood, replaced the first aid kit and returned to Oliver's side. He was still lying on his back staring at the ceiling. With nothing else left to do Felicity sat down beside him and stretched out until she was lying next to him, feet crossed and her hands gently resting on her stomach.

"I…" Oliver said and then stopped.

"Laurel is important to you, Oliver, we all know that," Felicity said looking up at the ceiling like he was. "We can all see how much of a toll it takes on you when you are both on the outs."

"I just don't understand why it can't be easier," Oliver said quietly.

"Well you did sleep with her sister…"

"I'm aware," he growled.

"…and I was going to say, she forgave you. If she can get over a betrayal that big then as long as you two keep talking and don't give up, you can get through everything else."

Oliver was silent as he processed her words.

Felicity watched out of the corner of her eye as he finally relaxed like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He turned his head so he was facing her and she mirrored the movement.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

She turned her head so she was back facing the ceiling. "You know I used to love doing this as a kid. Not lying on gross training mats and looking at a dark ceiling, I mean, but lying down outside and looking up at the sky. I used to make shapes out of the clouds and loved it when my family went out of the city for vacation because without the city lights you can see all the stars at night. My dad even got those glow-in-the-dark star stickers and put them all over my bedroom ceiling so before I went to sleep it was like I had my own little night sky." She smiled fondly at the memories. She had been a lonely child, with only a few close friends and often had to amuse herself, but she never really minded.

She remembered where she was and who she was talking to though and cursed the blush that was rising on her cheeks. Turning slightly she faced Oliver who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"You don't usually talk about yourself," he said.

Felicity snorted. "You of all people should know what I can do with my mouth." She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God. Like that there was a perfect example."

She heard Oliver chuckle and then he was tugging her hands down and away from her face. "I just meant," he explained, "while you do occasionally let some things slip, you don't ever talk about yourself on purpose. It's usually just work orientated."

"There isn't much to say," she shrugged. "And it's not like you're one to talk about yourself either."

"Felicity," he deadpanned, "you know my entire life story."

"Well, yes, but not because you _told_ me. It is kind of common knowledge."

Oliver laughed at that. "Fine, you win. How about we go find some breakfast and you, me and Diggle can share a conversation that is not just about arrows and boardrooms?"

"I'd like that," Felicity smiled glad to see Oliver had gotten over his demons, at least for now.

Oliver sprung to his feet in one lithe move. "Come on then," he said reaching down for her hands to haul her up to her feet. "Let's go get Diggle."

* * *

Diggle laughed to himself as he left to bring to car around, amazed at how oblivious Oliver could be sometimes.

Hours earlier Oliver had been in a dark, dark mood, bad enough so that even he had known not to approach. He let Oliver work out his frustrations on the expendable equipment before offering himself up, because sometimes you just needed to hit something that would hit back. Even that hadn't worked and Oliver looked like he would keep going until he dropped.

And then steps up Felicity Smoak. She waited him out, patched him up and then burst the bubble of emotions that had been crushing him since he arrived back with just a few sentences. If you didn't know Felicity you would have been surprised at her mastery of words. But Diggle knew her, and he knew Oliver, and he knew it wasn't just the young woman's unique way of saying things.

Felicity had a way of knocking down the walls Oliver built up by just being herself. She was like a bright light in the darkness of the basement with her ambitious attitude and unintentional witticisms. If she had approached Oliver at the start of the night Diggle was sure Oliver would have calmed down almost straight away. But she knew Oliver and Oliver feeling something was a good thing, he too often locked out his emotions for the greater good and the war he was waging. It was one of the reasons Diggle had joined him in the first place, to keep him tied to the real world, remind him that he wasn't just the hooded man running around the city.

Diggle laughed again.

He may tie Oliver to the real world, but Felicity grounded him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short but sweet, people. No warnings apply.**

* * *

OLIVER QUEEN

It had been a long day after an even longer night, Oliver thought as he sat back from his desk at Queen Consolidated and stretched. He winced as his abused ribs protested the movement and quickly checked that Felicity hadn't been looking his way and noticed.

While he didn't like getting injured the worst part was the look on Felicity's face when she found out, and she always found out. His own pain was something Oliver was well acquainted with, but every time Felicity reached out to help him, wanting to take all the pain away, it shook him. But nothing could compare to the look in her eyes when she realised it wasn't something physical that he would heal from in a few days or weeks, that she couldn't make him better. For all of Felicity's quirks, that was the one Oliver couldn't comprehend.

And despite all that, she never tried to fix him, never tried to get him to talk about his problems or past, and never treated him like he was broken or fragile. She was simply just there for him; sometime with a witty comment, sometimes with an awkward ramble, often with a genius solution, but always there.

Movement caught his attention and Oliver realised that he had been staring at Felicity as she typed at her desk outside his office. Just like she occasionally looked up from her computers to watch him train in the basement at Verdant, he was watching her work with her precious computers here.

She look on her face while she was concentrating was something Oliver equated with sheer determination. It didn't matter if the task Oliver gave her was impossible she would find a way. And when she did her whole face brightened as she smiled. Her smiles were contagious, and Oliver found that he was always smiling around her. He often had to school his features when she did something small that amused him, like her choice of lipstick, her most recent ramble, comments about how she saw the world and how when she was angry at him she tried to intimidate him even though he could quite literally pick her up and move her out of his way.

Oliver paused in his thoughts and came to a sudden realisation.

"I'm an idiot."

"What did you do now?" Felicity demanded.

Oliver looked at her in surprise having missed her moving from her desk and into his office. "Nothing new," he assured her as he took the file she passed him.

"Good, because things finally seem to be going smoothly around here. Sign that please."

Oliver got a pen and signed the bottom of the document absently. "What do you say about calling it a night and going to dinner?" he asked Felicity.

"Sure. There's a new Italian place around the corner that I've been dying to try."

"Great. It's a date."

Felicity laughed, "You mean it's not a date."

"No, I asked you out to dinner and you said yes. I believe that is considered a date."

Felicity was silent for so long that Oliver got worried.

Standing from his desk Oliver strode over to Felicity and gently placed his hands on her upper arms and ducked down slightly so they were face to face. "Felicity, is that okay?"

"Yes, yes it is. I just…I'm a little surprised."

"That I would ask you or that it took me so long?"

Felicity grinned up at him impishly. "A little of both."

"You have always believed in me Felicity and I don't want to lose that. You make me a better person."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You are a good person, Oliver. You don't need me for that."

"See, that's my point. You make me laugh, you keep me from being overwhelmed by everything, you force me to consider opinions other than my own and that makes me someone better, someone that I want to be. It's all you."

"No," Felicity said firmly. "It is all _you_."

"I'll never deserve you, Felicity Smoak."

"Too bad."

Oliver chuckled and smiled down at the amazing woman in front of him.

"And Oliver," she added, "you make me a better person as well. Don't forget that."

Stepping back Oliver offered his hand and Felicity only hesitated slightly before she slipped her hand in his and held on tight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
